As fossil fuel such as petroleum and coal is exhausted, alternative energy is development. Especially, development of energy sources utilizing solar energy has been flourished.
Development technology using the solar energy in producing electricity includes solar power generation and photovoltaic power generation. The solar power generation uses solar heat in driving a heat engine to generate electricity. The photovoltaic power generation uses light of the sun to generate electricity from solar cell.
The solar cell used in the photovoltaic power generation includes a semiconductor compound element capable of directly converting light of the sun into electricity.
The solar cell used in the photovoltaic power generation is typically formed of silicon and composite materials. Specifically, junction between P-semiconductor and N-semiconductor is performed for the solar cell and the solar cell uses a photoelectric effect configured to produce electricity by receiving light of the sun.
Most of the solar cells are configured of large area P-N junction diodes. An electromotive force generated in each of both ends of the P-N junction diode is connected to an external circuit to be used.
The smallest unit of the solar cell is called as ‘cell’. The solar cell is rarely used as it is.
While dozens or hundreds of voltages (V) are required in substantial usage, the voltage generated from one cell is approximately 0.5V which is too small. Because of that, a predetermined number of unit solar cells are connected in series or parallel to use. The number of the unit solar cells is the required unit quantity.
In addition, when they are used outside, the solar cells various are subject to harsh conditions. To protect them from the harsh conditions, the plurality of the cells as predetermined packages of cells can compose a solar cell module.
However, quite a number of solar cell modules have to be used to gain predetermined electric voltages. Because of that, an installation place of the solar cell modules is restricted. In other words, there is little problem in case the solar cell modules are installed in a building roof or outdoor facilities. However, there is a problem of difficult installation in case they are installed in an apartment building.
In a support structure for supporting the conventional solar cell module, main frames, supports for supporting the solar cell module, a supporting column for supporting the main frame with respect to the ground are generally connected by welding. Once the positions of the components are fixed and welded, it is difficult to change the arrangement of the components.
Especially, a fixed type support structure for supporting a large number of solar cell modules has a fixed arrangement angle. The arrangement angle of the solar cell modules is restrictedly adjusted as the solar altitude is changed by change of the solar term. Accordingly, the conventional solar cell module support structure has problems of low light collection efficiency and low electricity production efficiency.
Specifically, the meridian transit altitude is approximately 52° in the vernal or autumnal equinox of the 24 divisions of the year in the lunar calendar, considering our country, Korea. The meridian transit altitude is approximately 75.5° in the summer solstice and 28.5° in the winter solstice.
However, the conventional solar cell modules are arranged with a fixed slope facing south and they have a problem of a large deviation in the electricity generation quantity.